


Rules for a Long Weekend

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like you for me; I love you for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules for a Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I really would love if more people dug Gideon/Prentiss, or just Gideon in general. I know you cant cram stuff down people's throats but for a while there I was all excited because this pairing seemed to be getting a small but respectable following. That's virtually dried up now but you know what, I wont stop writing them. I love the Emily in this universe and of course writing about the many sides of Jason Gideon is always such fun for me. I am also a sucker for a love story with a happy ending. And now I will stop babbling and give it to you.

Jason woke suddenly, eyes adjusting to the darkness. He was alone in bed but a quick look around showed him what he was looking for. She was sitting on the balcony, curled up in a chair, smoking a clove. He turned on his side and just looked at her. Far away it was hard to see the expression on her face. He got up from bed, walking over to the open French doors. It was late November but the breeze wasn’t too cold.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Emily looked up at him, a smile crossing her lips.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” She said.

“It’s alright. Are you alright?”

“Mmm,” Emily nodded. “it’s a beautiful night. Well, it’s nearly morning now.”

Jason sat next to her in the other chair. Emily reached her free hand out; sliding her fingers through his. The closeness made her sigh.

“Can't sleep?” Jason asked.

Again, Emily didn’t answer. It really was a gorgeous night…perfect for sitting outside and thinking too much. It was Thanksgiving weekend; they were staying in a suite at the Harbor Hilton in Baltimore. Emily took her entire four-day weekend this holiday. She submitted paperwork for it and everything. Even if a case came up, Emily didn’t want any part of it. This was complete time off. Jason was home and spending his first Thanksgiving with the Prentiss clan.

_They arrived at her parents Chevy Chase home Thursday afternoon at three. Her niece and nephew were so excited to see him; they hadn’t since Christmas almost two years before. Marianna wanted more magic tricks and Josh wanted FBI stories._

_“I'm not in the FBI anymore.” Jason signed._

_“Why not?” he asked._

_“That’s a pretty long story.”_

_“We've got some time before dinner.” Nick replied. He was Emily’s brother-in-law, her sister Julia’s husband. “I would love to hear your adventures. I'm a University professor…cut me a break.”_

_Jason smiled, accepting a glass of Glenfiddich that Natalie poured for him. He turned to Emily, who nodded. She too was interested in what he would tell her family, especially with the rapt attention of two teenagers._

_“I lost a dear friend of mine so I went on a journey to find some answers. It started with a cross country trip to Tempe, Arizona. Then…”_

_While he was telling the abridged version of his 13 months away, Emily slipped into the kitchen. Gregory Prentiss tended to the turkey while she poured herself a glass of Riesling._

_“You two are more than friends.” He said in the same matter of fact tone Emily often used._

_Emily smiled, leaning her forehead on her father’s shoulder._

_“I love him, daddy.”_

_“Madly?”_

_“Pretty much.”_

_“Did you feel that way when you brought him to our Christmas party two years ago?” Gregory asked._

_“Yes.”_

_“Why didn’t you just tell us?”_

_“Because I never thought…I couldn’t let myself believe it would happen anywhere but in my head. Even still, his leaving really threw me for a loop. Now he’s back and…”_

_“They say he’s lost it.” Gregory said._

_“Since when do you listen to them, daddy?” Emily asked._

_“Is he stable?” Gregory ignored her question. That wasn’t usually his way but he was concerned._

_“Yes. I have no idea if this will work out but I refuse to give up without a fight. It would be easier knowing I had my family’s support but either way…”_

_“Your mother is going to lose it.” The former Ambassador grinned thinking about his ex-wife. And there was no way Elizabeth wasn’t going to lose it._

_“Yeah.” Emily nodded. “I'm going back into the den. Are you going to join us?”_

_“In a little while.”_

_She looked at him for a few minutes, sighed, kissed his cheek, and walked out. She certainly would not let her father’s thoughts determine how she preceded but hated the idea of his being against it. Yes, Emily Prentiss was a daddy’s girl. What of it?_

“Tell me what's on your mind?” Jason pulled her out of the chair and onto his lap. Emily put out her clove, sighing when he kissed her collarbone. She slipped her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Jason Gideon.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you.”

“Mmm…” he held her closer, inhaling the scent of her perfume and their combined sweat. “You smell so good.”

“Thank you. My parents know about us…asterisk, my father and stepmother know about us.”

“I noticed your father’s demeanor. I might feel the same way if my little girl brought me home too.”

“He was courteous and kind.” Emily replied.

“Oh very much so, but also overprotective like the lion we all know he is.”

“My father likes you, Jason.”

“I surely can't deny that.”

“But…” Emily gently urged him on with Eskimo kisses. Jason’s arms tightened around her, a smile spreading across his usually serious face.

“He doesn’t like me for you.”

“He doesn’t get to make that choice. I love him but I have to live my life. I like you for me; I love you for me.”

“Surely I'm not good enough.” He replied.

His matter of fact tone masked his self-doubt, or at least Emily thought it did. Their 13 months apart left her Gideon-ology a little rusty. When they were alone she could read the many pieces of him like the highlights of a favorite book. When other people entered the mix, friends or strangers, the language became nearly indecipherable. That was something they would work out over time, at least Emily hoped so. He hadn’t even been back two months…nothing fell into place that easily. Anything involving Jason would take time, patience and hard work.

“You make me feel so good.” She cuddled closer to him. “That can't be forced or recreated. It’s alright if you have doubts or fears, but I'm not going anywhere.”

“Sometimes I love you just isn’t enough.” He kissed her, sighing as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He was back, he’d come back for her though surely that wasn’t the only reason. Jason Gideon learned a long time ago that it was a bad idea to pin one’s hopes on a specific person or thing. He came back because he missed his family. He missed work, the Smithsonian, bird watching in Shenandoah National Park, and Emily Prentiss. By January he would be reinstated in the FBI though he never intended to work in the field again. He would teach two or three seminars a season at the Academy. 

His friend Michael Fleming, head of Philosophy at American University, offered him an adjunct professor position in that department. It was a tenure track opportunity after four semesters. Philosophy was one of the two Masters degrees Jason held, the other being Psychology. He was nearly 56 but retirement was far from his mind. There was so much left to offer the world and he couldn’t do it hidden in Prague…he couldn’t do it without her.

“What's the matter, love?” Jason asked the question for a third time.

“Nothing.”

“No?”

“No.” she kissed him. “I have no idea why I woke up. Maybe my mind just wanted to enjoy the few moments of calm before the whole world invaded. It’s been a while since I've had moments to myself.”

“I won't tell you that you work too much.”

“You better not, mister.” Emily looked at him and smiled.

Jason smiled too, caressing her warm cheek. There were moments when he truly couldn’t believe he was there.

“Lets go back to bed.” He stood Emily up, stood himself up, and held out both hands. When she took them, they walked back into the bedroom together.

Jason closed the balcony doors and pulled the curtains. Then he untied her silk robe, sliding it off of Emily’s shoulders. He smiled when her naked body was revealed. Emily slid her arms around his neck, pulling him into a smoldering kiss.

“New rule,” she whispered, her lips still on his. 

“What?”

“No clothes in this bed all weekend.”

“I like your way of thinking, Agent Prentiss.”

He picked her up in his arms, Emily squealing with delight.

“Jason, no, you're going to kill your back.”

“Shh…” he kissed her passionately all the way over to the bed. On the bed, the kisses intensified as Emily undressed him.

Jason rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of her. She smiled and caressed his face. There was so much she wanted to say but words couldn’t even break the surface of her feelings. Sometimes she just had to make him cry out her name and grip her hips so hard surely there would be marks. Sometimes she just liked to watch his face change from heavy concentration to utter bliss. 

“Oh God, Emily, ohhh Katya.” He arched his back as she rode him hard. His hands cupped and stroked her breasts.

Emily’s eyes rolled back in her head. She slowed down, moaning softly as Jason hit the right spot. He held her hips tight, thrusting up repeatedly. She leaned over him and they shared passionate open mouthed kisses. Jason rolled them on the mattress thrusting into Emily deep. She whimpered, lifting her hips as she pulled him tighter against her.

“Oh Jason, mmm, I love you.”

“I love you too…oh God, I'm close.”

“Take me with you.” Emily whimpered.

His hands felt so good on her, she hardly knew how she survived without his touch. No one could ever make her feel like he did and Emily knew because she tried to get that feeling with other men after he left. There were good feelings and there were the feelings she had with Jason…completely different levels of ecstasy.

“Jason!” she cried out for him as she fell, gripping the sheets underneath her. She felt as if she was holding on too tight so let go and let the riptide sweep her away.

Jason was still going, thankful everyday for his stamina.  The feelings finally overwhelmed him and he climaxed with intensity. Holding on to her, he sprinkled kisses all over her face and chest. Emily sighed and he knew she was content.

“Emily.” He whispered her name as they both came down from the high. When she looked at him, Jason smiled. 

“You belong to me, Agent Gideon.” She said as he pulled out and relaxed on the mattress. In his arms, she kissed his chest.

“I can live with that.”

“Can you?”

“Mmm hmm. I'm grateful for this alone time, Katya. I know we aren’t going to have much so I definitely intend to make the most of it.”

Emily was glad to hear it. She snuggled closer and fell asleep to the soothing sounds of his breathing and heartbeat. As much as she loved her job, that beat crime scenes and profiles by a mile. Jason was home again and finally, so was she.

***

                                                                                                             

  



End file.
